


Strength

by MaureenLycaon



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaureenLycaon/pseuds/MaureenLycaon
Summary: Zack and Cloud get it on. Quite vanilla, really.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> (Straight-up lemon fic featuring Cloud and Zack.
> 
> Copyright disclaimer: the games Final Fantasy VII and Crisis Core and their characters belong to Square Enix. Only the interpretation and these particular words belong to me, Maureen Lycaon. No copyright challenge intended.)

_Oh, Shiva -- he's so strong -- feels so good --_

Zack overpowers him again, pushing him down to pin him to the floor. Those leather-clad hands could bend and even break metal, and yet they never grip quite hard enough to hurt, let alone bruise. They only hold and push him hard enough to let him feel that incredible SOLDIER strength, to make him feel deliciously helpless. Zack knows how to use his strength skillfully.

Zack's armor and clothing press against Cloud's bare skin, making him feel like he's being overborne by an irresistible machine of fabric and leather and steel-hard plastic. But a machine wouldn't catch him a quick kiss on the mouth like that, or give his nipples light little pinches. A machine wouldn't run its hands down his body firmly, firm quick strokes and squeezes that drive him all the more wild.

As they wrestle, Cloud struggles against Zack's hold, pushing back as hard as if he really wanted to get away -- but his moans tell another story. Even as he is overpowered and pinned again and again, he feels safe. So utterly safe.

His eyes are closed in bliss. He opens them a moment to see Zack's face above him, flushed and sweating. Zack smiles. "Good, Spike?"

"YES!" He closes his eyes again. Zack releases him, lets him get to his knees -- and then those hands are on his wrists and they're twined in erotic struggle once more.

At last, he's panting, feeling his own strength ebbing. Zack's endurance outmatches his; Zack has a SOLDIER's endurance as well as strength.

Zack has noticed his failing strength. Those powerful hands go all gentle, letting him relax on his back, gasping, damp all over with sweat. One hand strokes his forehead, smoothing back the wild spikes of hair that even his sweat can't tame. A kiss on his open mouth again, longer this time and surprisingly tender. Then Zack lowers himself full length upon him, crushing him against the rug, and Cloud finds that he can take that weight. Indeed, his body welcomes it: he arches into Zack, pressing his chest against him, his thighs falling open as he offers himself. Their hands meet, fingers twining; Zack stretches him out, pinned, helpless, as he kisses him again and again. Cloud opens his mouth, and their mouths join, tongues twining.

One thing that isn't ebbing is Cloud's erection; he's so hard, it almost hurts. He grinds his hips, pressing his erection into Zack's still-clothed belly and groin. Zack's violet eyes go wide; he draws away to grin at Cloud.

"Ready to be fucked, Spike?"

"Yes!"

Zack's grin broadens. His deft, strong hands move, turning Cloud over onto his face. Cloud pulls his knees under himself, lifting his ass provocatively into the air.

A leather-covered finger pokes between his buttocks, circles around his asshole. The fingertip taps against his slit, and he whimpers again. He's already lubed and ready, of course; they both knew how the game was going to end.

"FUCK me, Zack." His voice is as much demand as plea. The finger probes into him, slips a little deeper, still teasingly shallow. "Fuck me."

"Sure thing," Zack's voice says, and there are sounds behind him of the uniform being doffed, of clothes and pieces of armor hitting the floor. Then Zack is kneeling behind him, stretching him with his fingers no longer gloved in leather, and then filling him gloriously full.

For a time, they fuck joyously doggy-style, Cloud on hands and knees, Zack behind him, those strong hands gripping his hips. Then Zack pulls out, saying, "Together, Spike, I gotta see your face . . ." and they change positions, Cloud slipping his legs over Zack's shoulders and clinging to him as Zack plows into him, leaning down to kiss him and bending him nearly double in the process.

He comes with Zack's hand on his cock, squirting himself and Zack all over the chest as he comes, shuddering, muscles taut. He falls back panting, and then it's Zack's turn. As always, Zack has to be careful when coming not to injure his partner, and so instead of gripping Cloud's hips he simply balls his hands into fists against them, red-faced, gritting his teeth with his eyes tightly closed, still buried to the hilt in Cloud's ass . . . gasping open-mouthed as breath and sense, and then words return to him. "Oh, man, fuck, Spike, that was --"

"Great!" Cloud finishes for him, and they both chuckle. Zack looms over him, huge and loving and strong and gentle, embracing him warmly. They roll onto their sides in the embrace, so that Zack's weight is off of him, and they gaze into each others' eyes like all the cliched lovers of the world. Zack's eyes are bright and happy and full of love. Cloud is pretty sure that his own eyes look like that as he looks back.

He wonders what his life would have been like without Zack. Or, for that matter, Zack's without his.


End file.
